The Blood Clash
by XMissxHallawayX
Summary: No Hunger Games characters.  Prologue to start.  Rated M for language and intense situations.
1. Prologue

Hermione sat beside Ron in the stands beyond the hedge maze. The third task of the Triwizard Tournament was underway.

"Where is he?" Ron muttered.

The champions had all been in the maze for nearly two hours.

"It's a difficult maze, Ron. He could've gotten lost. There are a lot of things it could be, Ron. We can't always assume the worst," the brunette replied.

A loud cracking sound emanated from the courtyard below them. Hermione turned, hoping to see Harry looking up at them.

Instead, she saw Cedric.

Everyone was cheering. A Hogwarts champion had won the tournament. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin Houses had real reason to celebrate. Gryffindor House could only worry. Where was Harry?

Cedric pushed his way through the onslaught of people crushing around him, up the stairs, to Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Charlie, and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione could see the conflict in his eyes.

"He might be dead."

That was all he said. But it was enough to start incite something akin to a riot. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny started crying. Ron screamed at Cedric in denial. Charlie sat back in shock. Hermione screamed in disbelief.

Dumbledore questioned Cedric, but the damage had been done.

* * *

><p>The following September, Hermione sat in the Great Hall and watched as Lord Voldemort stood in Professor Dumbledore's place at the head of the room.<p>

"Your…beloved headmaster is dead. Minerva McGonagall will be taking his place," he said, voice soft and venomous. "The school houses will remain the same."

Ron stood and walked toward him.

"Who is this?"

"Ron Weasley," he said through his teeth. Hermione bit her lower lip, watching the redhead carefully. "You imprison my family, kill my best friend, murder Albus Dumbledore, and then expect us to just comply?"

"Precisely."

"I won't do it."

"You will if you wish to live."

"Then kill me!"

Voldemort stared Ron in the face – the redhead never flinched once. And then, with a flick of his wand and a flash of light, Ron was on the floor, dead.

"No!" Ginny screamed. Hermione held the girl down.

"As I was saying," Lord Voldemort said, "I have decided to begin a new Hogwarts tradition. Four students from each house will be chosen to fight to the death in what I am calling The Blood Clash. Only one will walk out of the arena alive.

"Pureblooded students will have their names in the globes one time this year, two next, and so on and so forth. Half-bloods will have three entries into the globes this year, six next. Mudbloods, on the other hand," he smirked, "will have their names fifty times in the globes this year, one hundred next year, and so on, unless…they wish to secure the safety of their families. They will have fifty entries per year per life.

"Professor McGonagall has agreed to this, as well, so do not appeal to her for help." He started to walk away, but then turned back. "Oh, and purebloods formerly labeled blood traitors pay the same price as Muggle-borns."

Hermione and Ginny slumped in their seats. There was nothing for it now. The British Wizarding world was officially a dictatorship.

* * *

><p><strong>All right, there you have it – the origin of The Blood Clash. No Hunger Games characters will be in this! However, Harry Potter OCs will be featured every so often.<strong>

**The real fun begins in Chapter One!**

**Read and review, please.**

**- xHx**


	2. Volunteer

**I can't wait to find out whether or not this is a good idea. I had the idea while watching the trailer for The Hunger Games.**

**Yes, Harry and Ron are permanently dead. They may appear as ghosts, but that is not yet determined.**

**Original characters will be found in a number of places – one of them is a tribute for Hufflepuff.**

******Disclaimer: ********None of the characters within this story belong to me. 99% of them are J.K. Rowling's. Some will belong to other authors, but their identities will be revealed next chapter! You'll just have to wait. Teehee.**

* * *

><p>The Hogwarts Express now had a somber sort of feel to it. No Harry, no Ron, nothing to do but read the textbooks for the coming year. Even Ginny had resorted to this, finding that better than dwelling on the lives lost in the past three years.<p>

Hermione had taken a young pureblood, Monica Silvestre, under her wing since the first year of The Blood Clash. She was now in her third year and learning swiftly about the way things had been and should still be, not to mention that the girl had learned to use a Patronus Charm. Hermione and Ginny had learned the spell in honor of Harry's memory.

"Hermione," Monica said, tucking a strawberry-blonde curl behind her right ear, "what if my name is pulled this year?"

"It won't be, Monica," Hermione said, pulling the girl into a tight hug. "You only have three slips. I have four hundred and fifty slips. Ginny has one hundred and fifty. We'll be pulled before you are."

Monica nodded and snuggled against her mentor and friend.

* * *

><p>Rita Skeeter stood at the faculty table as the eight globes were wheeled out around her.<p>

"Isn't this exciting?" she said, clicking her fingernails together. "Before we begin the selection from the globes, please welcome the Dark Lord himself." Rita took ten steps to one side of the table, crossing her arms as she waited for him to say his piece.

"Students of Hogwarts," the Dark Lord began. "Welcome back." He motioned to one of the teachers, who wheeled away the darker-tinted Slytherin globe. "This year, unlike the previous two, I will choose both male tributes from Slytherin House. And they are," he paused, "Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini."

Hermione watched the two get up, shake hands with Voldemort, and walk into a room off the main hall, while the Dark Lord just walked away and Rita approached the red-tinted globes.

"Thank you very much, my Lord. And now, for the Gryffindor tribute selection. Boys first, shall we?" She reached a clawed hand into the darker-tinted globe, swirled it around a couple of times, and extracted a slip of paper, which she unfolded slowly.

"Seamus Finnegan!"

Hermione gasped. She was not the only one who did. She reached a hand toward the Irish boy from her year, who had shared a dormitory with Harry and Ron, with whom she felt a kind of camaraderie.

"For Ron and Harry," he whispered before he left, following the two Slytherin boys into the side chamber.

"Nigel Wolpert!"

There was absolute silence from the Gryffindor table as Nigel, a sweet fourteen-year-old who was just beginning his fourth year, stood up. He was not awkward or shy, as he had been in his first year. He walked strong, with his head high. Monica tensed. They had been dating for nearly a year, and everyone knew it. Rita had made sure it was publicly known to the entire Wizarding world.

Rita moved to the lighter globe and extracted the first slip for the girls.

"Ginevra Weasley!"

_Dear God, no,_ Hermione thought, pulling the redhead tight against her for a hug. When she straightened, she was crying. Hermione wiped them away. "You'll make it, Gin. I know it."

Ginny nodded. "I will live for Harry. I will _win_ for Harry."

The redhead stood and followed Nigel.

Rita's clawed hand swirled around in the Gryffindor ladies' globe once more. The next slip was caught between her nails. She unfolded it. Hermione closed her eyes, expecting to hear her own name.

"Monica Silvestre!"

Hermione screamed mentally. She watched Monica stand up, take five steps, and jumped up. "I volunteer in Monica's stead!" she shouted. The entire room stared at her.

Rita was astounded. "A first. Monica, sweetheart, sit back down. You are no longer the second female Gryffindor tribute. That is now Hermione Granger's place."

Hermione hugged Monica close for a moment and whispered, "Goodbye, Monica." She was sure she'd never escape the arena when facing both friends and foes from previous years. She'd die quickly.

Rita had already moved to the Hufflepuff boys' globe and extracted the first slip before Hermione reached the door. "Justin Finch-Fletchley!"

_At least I'll die surrounded by friends,_ she thought, opening the door and walking to the last red seat.

"Granger," Malfoy said in acknowledgement, which startled her for a moment. Then she looked into Ginny's eyes.

"I volunteered. Monica was pulled."

Ginny gasped. "No."

Nigel seemed to awaken from a trance. "Monica's name was pulled?"

"You will not be faced with destroying her, Nigel. She now will fear for your life and not her own," Hermione said. "She adores you. If you die, she will mourn, but she knows the risk is great."

"Thank you for saving her."

Slowly, the other tributes filed into the room. Justin Finch-Fletchley, Damien Maxwell, Hannah Abbott, Poppy Caxton, Terry Boot, Danny Kershaw, Luna Lovegood, Mandy Brocklehurst, Flora Carrow, and Astoria Greengrass. The door was left open behind Astoria, and Professor Flitwick motioned for them to file out, in nearly-reverse order, with the Slytherin boys following directly behind Flora.

"There you have it – the sixteen tributes for the Third Annual Blood Clash. Over the next month, their exploits in training will be religiously documented by – who else? – yours truly." The reporter laughed. "I'm sure you all remember last year, when pretty Padma Patil killed Pansy Parkinson during a wizard's duel to the death on the last day. It could me that close again this year."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it – the sixteen tributes for the Third Annual Blood Clash.<strong>

**Gryffindor  
>Seamus Finnegan<br>Nigel Wolpert  
>Hermione Granger<br>Ginny Weasley**

**Hufflepuff  
>Justin Finch-Fletchley<br>Damien Maxwell (an OC)  
>Hannah Abbot<br>Poppy Caxton**

**Ravenclaw  
>Terry Boot<br>Danny Kershaw  
>Luna Lovegood<br>Mandy Brocklehurst**

**Slytherin  
>Draco Malfoy<br>Blaise Zabini  
>Flora Carrow<br>Astoria Greengrass**

**Please, read and review. "Mature" situations will vary – anything from horrific gore to…well, something else. Story will contain shades of Dramione.**

**Much love,**

**xHx**


	3. Lightening Strike

**Sorry I took so long! Well, then, onward!**

**- xHx**

* * *

><p>The quartet of Gryffindor students sat around a small table, eating what they could stomach. They had been given two rooms at The Leaky Cauldron – one for the boys, one for the girls – and now sat in the pub itself, eating breakfast. Rita walked around, handing out schedules.<p>

"Gryffindor tributes," she said, approaching their table. "Here is your house schedule for the week." She pulled a slip of cardstock from her pocket and laid it in front of them.

Hermione pulled it to her once the reporter had left and read;

**Monday**

10:30 AM Meeting w/Gryffindor Mentor...Rm. 12

11:45 AM Protective Enchantments w/Cedric Diggory...Rm. 2

12:30...LUNCH

1:45 PM Non-Magical Weapons Training w/Mentor...Rm. 12

3:30 PM Recognizing Poisons w/Severus Snape...Rm. 7

4:30 PM Non-Magical Defense Training w/Mentor...Rm. 12

5:30 PM...DINNER

8:30 PM...Lights Out

**Tuesday**

8:30 AM Breakfast w/Gryffindor Mentor...Rm. 12

10:30 AM Offensive Spells w/Filius Flitwick...Rm. 4

12:15 N Deadly Plants w/Pomona Sprout...Greenhouse

1:30 PM...LUNCH

2:45 PM Non-Magical Weapons Training w/Mentor...Rm. 12

4:00 PM Edible Plants w/Pomona Sprout...Greenhouse

5:30 PM...DINNER

8:30 PM...Lights Out

**Wednesday**

9:30 AM Breakfast and Meeting w/Prep Teams...Rm. 11

12:30...LUNCH

1:45 PM Non-Magical Weapons Training w/Mentor...Rm. 12

3:30 PM Meeting w/Prep Teams...Dorms

6:30 PM...Magical Broadcast Channel Interview

9:15 PM...DINNER

10:00 PM...Lights Out

**Thursday**

8:30 AM Breakfast w/Gryffindor Mentor...Rm. 12

10:30 AM Protective Enchantments w/Cedric Diggory Rm. 2

12:30...LUNCH

1:45 PM Non-Magical Weapons Training w/Mentor...Rm. 12

3:30 PM Recognizing Poisons w/Severus Snape...Rm. 7

4:30 PM Non-Magical Defense Training w/Mentor...Rm. 12

5:30 PM...DINNER

8:30 PM...Lights Out

**Friday**

10:30 AM Meeting w/Gryffindor Mentor...Rm. 12

11:45 AM Offensive Spells w/Filius Flitwick...Rm. 4

12:15 N Deadly Plants w/Pomona Sprout...Greenhouse

1:30 PM...LUNCH

2:45 PM Non-Magical Weapons Training w/Mentor...Rm. 12

4:00 PM Edible Plants w/Pomona Sprout...Greenhouse

5:30 PM...DINNER

8:30 PM...Lights Out

"At least it seems like a normal schedule," she muttered. "We have our televised interviews on Wednesday, and because of it, dinner is late."

"How late?" Ginny said, holding her hand out for the page. Hermione handed it over.

"I wonder who the mentor's going to be," Hermione said, taking a bite of bacon.

"No idea. The Slytherins have Bellatrix, Yaxley, Macnair…hundreds of Death Eaters to choose from. We've got school faculty and who knows who else available to us," Nigel said.

"The Ravenclaws have Padma," Ginny said, laying the paper in the center of the table again, scooping up a bite of her cereal.

"The Hufflepuffs have Zacharias Smith," Seamus added.

"Whoever we get will know how to use non-magical weapons. The Death Eaters won't, and neither will Zacharias. Padma will know how to use knives and a bow; you all saw how she acted in the games last year," Hermione said. "She put basilisk venom on her arrows. It was a great tactic."

"We can't count on our mentor to know everything." Ginny glanced at her watch and jumped, just as three other people in the dining room of the Leaky Cauldron did the same. "Oh, crap, we have to move! It's 10:15!"

"Shit," Hermione muttered, picking up the remaining five pieces of bacon from her plate, waving to Tom, and standing. "Where do we go?"

"Room twelve," Ginny said, stuffing the schedule into a pocket as the four took off up the stairs.

* * *

><p>They reached the room with seconds to spare. There were no signs that it was a normal inn bedroom – the bed had been replaced with a long table, and on the walls were hundreds of Muggle weapons, as well as something Hermione couldn't recognize.<p>

A loud ruckus disrupted Hermione's study of the curved blade on the wall.

"I'm going, I'm going!" A dark-haired male, taller than Seamus, was shoved through the door, which was locked immediately upon closing. He turned around, striking blue eyes meeting Hermione's own dark brown.

"You're Alec Lightwood, aren't you?"

The youth nodded. "Padma told you, did she?" Hermione nodded. "Good girl. Perfect aim with a bow."

"She probably didn't tell you," Hermione said, walking back to the object of her scrutiny, "but she has a crush on you."

"She did. And I told her I'm unavailable," he replied, his voice much closer. He was next to her now. "This is an item that is not permitted in the Challenge Grounds." He said it so matter-of-fact that Hermione just had to ask one thing;

"What is it?"

Alec laughed. "They told me I'd meet the surviving member of the trio that gave their Dark Lord so much trouble. They said you were the brains of the operation. For that reason, I'm surprised you haven't already figured it out."

"I spent the last two years hoping not to be chosen for this. I never researched any weapons because I was afraid I'd jinx it," Hermione replied, blushing faintly in embarrassment.

"I doubt this would be in any of the books available at any bookstore you've ever visited," Alec said, gently taking it down from the hooks that held it to the wall. "It's a seraph blade. They have to be used appropriately, not like a regular knife."

"I've heard of things like that, but I've always been more interested in archery."

"Glad to hear it – that's my specialty. It's harder to learn than swordplay, but well worth it. Stealth is easier with a bow." Alec turned to the other three. "What about you?" His eyes were on Ginny.

"I have no idea," the redhead replied, ducking her head slightly to hide the blush that crept over her face.

"Well, perhaps we could discuss the tactic I used last year, with the tributes of Ravenclaw House?"

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, the five teenagers sat around the table, each with a cup of tea in their hands and a notepad under their right hand.<p>

"Last year, each of the students learned the proper way to handle all of the weapons I can teach, including swords, whips, bows, and _sai_ knives. My younger sister Isabelle is far better with teaching proper technique with a hair-thin whip, as she uses one made of electrum. I'm all right with one and can help you with it.

"A few notable things; Padma applied basilisk venom to her arrowheads when she entered the Challenge grounds. This increased her chances of survival in a ranged battle, but it is not what I recommend. At least seventy-five percent of your fighting will be hand-to-hand combat. Plus, the Slytherin tributes will be afraid of you. They know how ruthless Gryffindor House can be.

"Zacharias Smith won on a technicality. He fought no one. He hid until there was only one other person left, immobilized her, and then slit her throat. It was an underhanded, filthy tactic. Something I don't expect from any of you."

With a relaxing sigh and a sip of tea, Alec added, "Whichever weapon feels most comfortable to you in the time we have – from now until eleven-forty – is the one I'd recommend learning in complete detail."

It took them forever, but they finally settled on both hand-to-hand weapons (Ginny with the _sai_, Nigel with a machete, Seamus with a tall _naginata_, and Hermione with late 17th century style _katara_ knives) and ranged weapons (bow and arrows for Hermione, throwing knives for Ginny – the two boys would rely on magic for ranged). Hermione and Ginny found themselves sparring with their ranged weapons, which were the shortest of the ones they'd chosen, while Nigel and Seamus practiced with disarming and shielding.

When the loud buzzing sounded through the room, Ginny looked at her watch. "Eleven forty-five!" The door locks clicked, and the quartet started out into the hall. "Next stop, room two."

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry this took me so long to write; I had problems muse-wise. Look up the listed weapons in images to find out what they've all picked. Yes, they'll all also learn to use whips and stuff like that.<strong>

**Much love,**

**xHx**

**P.S.; I am aware I have changed the name of the tournament! The Bone Challenge simply sounds far too...suggestive, if you understand my meaning.**


	4. The Dreaded Note

**The dreaded author's note interrupting a story.**

**I regret to announce that this is the end...of regular updates. I will have minimal, if any, access to the computer over the next few months. I feel like a complete schmuck for doing this to you, but there is no other way.****  
><strong>

**I home that in doing this, I have not lost your respect. I still love you, my adoring and devoted fans. Wish me luck for the summer. I know I need it.  
><strong>

**_Nen vaer a lalaith veren n'i a-govenim_****_  
><em>**

**xHx_  
><em>**


	5. Lions

**Yep. I'm really back. Updates are somewhat slow, but really, I don't think you care, so long as there is an update.**

**Wednesday. Meeting with the stylists. You will enjoy this, and the Malec treasure at the end, if you know what I'm talking about. Please review!**

* * *

><p>Hermione ruffled her hair. This was definitely an annoyance, being chosen for the Blood Clash. She was expected to look positively stellar no matter what. Each of her teachers stressed that, during the lead-up, there would be extra attention on all Muggle-borns and blood traitors whose names had been drawn, and even more on the Gryffindor tributes in general.<p>

Hermione hated being the center of attention.

The breakfast meeting with the stylist team was half an hour away, in a private dining room on the second floor of the Leaky Cauldron. She had no idea what would be served, but she hoped the food was at least edible.

So, as Hermione made her way to this dining room, she mentally prepared herself for the scrutiny that was likely to follow. She did not know who the stylist would be – she only knew that Padma Patil had thoroughly enjoyed the stylist Alec had brought in the previous year.

As she sat down between Ginny and Seamus at the long, rectangular table, she folded her hands and waited. No one spoke until the door slammed open and an extravagantly-dressed man – obviously older than Alec and just a couple inches taller – entered, quite boisterously.

"So, these are the Gryffindor tributes they sent me, huh?" he said, slamming into a chair on Ginny's other side. "Magnus Bane, and the lovely quartet following me are Amara," a slim, incredibly tall girl with platinum hair streaked with blue, "Jacob," a muscular young man with a bronzed complexion, "Lisette," a relatively average girl with hot pink hair, "and Miles," a nondescript man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. "My assistants."

Upon closer inspection, Hermione realized his pupils were vertical slits, like a cat's, and a strange shade of yellow. These were ringed by a line of sapphire blue shimmering eyeliner in a style vaguely reminiscent of ancient Egypt. His lips were painted a vibrant hue of neon blue, which framed his teeth quite strikingly. He wore a dark grey suit with a neon blue silk dress shirt underneath and well-shined sapphire-toned dress shoes.

"Are you done staring?" he asked politely.

"Sorry," was the chorus from all four Gryffindor students.

"It's fine," he told them, slamming a ring-decorated hand on the wooden table. A few platters of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and potatoes appeared, seemingly from out of nowhere.

"I didn't know Tom had hired house-elves," Hermione said, helping herself to a few spoonfuls of scrambled eggs and a few strips of bacon.

"He didn't. I summoned it."

Hermione's eyes went wide as she stared at Magnus Bane.

"Didn't think it was possible? Well, neither did Padma Patil. Want a coffee?"

"N-no, thanks."

"Well, all right. You should know that this year, with You-Know-Who's recent acquisition of the French and the northern governemnts, both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be sending two tributes – two girls from France, two boys from the north. They're being handled by some celebrity girl you guys probably know about. Her name's Fleur something-or-other."

"Fleur Delacour?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, her. She's going to go with the expected. They expect elegance from the French and fur from the northerners. It's exactly what they'll see coming, so it's exactly what they'll get. My tactic, if you remember the pre-interview parade, is to take the best aspects of the house I'm working with and embody them in something deadly but beautiful. If you will recall the bronze and navy ravens I turned the Ravenclaw tributes into last year."

"It was quite a unique sight," Seamus said before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Well, with this house, the house of bravery, of red and gold, and of the lion, I was planning something to cause a stir among even the Death Eaters."

"Does it involve real, tamed lions?" Nigel asked.

"Yes, leading the self-designed, hand-crafted chariots I intend to use." He lifted a cup of tea to his lips. "Red and gold, as colors, suggest fire, as does the trait of bravery. Where I'm from, to be brave means you'll walk through anything for someone you care for and maintain your honor. Being brave is a treasured thing.

"Here, it seems that your dominant trait of bravery is being shoved aside, dismissed entirely. I find that troubling."

"Why?"

"Bravery is a great thing, although sometimes it causes stupidity. The world would not be the same without the brave ones standing up to their oppressors."

Hermione looked up at him. "I agree."

Ginny, Seamus, and Nigel looked at her like she was insane, but Magnus grinned. "Well, then, let's start with you."

Thus began the hours of stressful designing until lunch.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed in a blur, leaving Hermione bewildered when she was shoved, unceremoniously, into a dressing room. Magnus, Lisette, and Amara stood between Hermione and Ginny, who had been shoved in through opposing doors. In Lisette's hand was a gold lamé gown and a gold-and-rubies crown, while Amara held a scarlet satin gown and a gold circlet with a ruby cabochon.<p>

"Have a seat, girls. I need to go check on the boys. Hermione, you and Seamus will be sharing a chariot, while Ginny and Nigel will stand together. Are we clear?" Magnus said, waving his hands about. Both redhead and brunette nodded and took their seats.

Amara approached Hermione, laying the gown on a table and setting to work applying generous amounts of Sleek-Easy potion to her hair, while Lisette did the same on the other side of the room. Before long, four other young ladies joined the two.

"Hermione, this is Deborah," Amara said, gesturing to a petite blond, "and Elena," gesturing to a tall, willowy woman with strawberry blond hair. "They'll be helping me."

"Hi," Hermione said, breathless. "You're going to make me look good, aren't you?"

"We're going to make them remember you," Deborah said, setting up a pedicure station in front of Hermione. "Not like they don't already know who you are. Your reputation preceded you."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Hermione stood, fidgeting with the soft red satin, in the chariot, Seamus at her side. Both had been given massive cloaks made of realistic (but assuredly fake) lion's fur to wear, that would trail behind them.<p>

"Remember, Hermione," Magnus said, straightening the edge of the cloak. "Don't show fear."

"I refuse to show fear," Hermione replied. "Light it."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooooh, what are we getting into? Just wait: it gets better.<strong>

**Sincerely,**

**xHx**


End file.
